Dreaming of a Paradise
by SilverMidnightTears
Summary: Naruto have dreamed of becoming a Hokage for a long time. Now Naruto will receive more something that is more that what he thought he could achieve. Will Naruto be able to carry the tile of Emperor of the Kingdom of Hou.


**SilverMT:** Hello!!!! I hope that you will like this story that I just made... Thought it might not be to great just give it a try!!! You might like the story ^.^ Anyway please read and review!!!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and 12 Kingdoms are not mine… sigh… I wish thought… anyway Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi –sama ^.^ And 12 Kingdoms is owned by Fuyumi Ono-sama. ^.^

**Summary:** Naruto have dreamed of becoming a Hokage for a long time. Now Naruto will receive something that is more that what he thought he could achieve. It is something that every man would ever want but it is something that also has a heavy responsibility attached to it. Will Naruto be able to carry the title of "Emperor" of the Kingdom of Hou?

**Prologue**

**_______________**

***Kingdom of Hou***

**________________**

"**A new door opens"**

* * *

**A**mongst the lands of the Twelve Kingdoms, There is a kingdom called Hou or more specifically known as Outland Kingdom of Hou. The kingdom of Hou is one of the four "outer" kingdoms, located in the northwest and separated from the mainland by part of the Void Sea. It is a country that is known for its natural resources. It is also a country which is gifted by the God with a very fertile soil.

The ruler of the kingdom was the Royal Hou Chuutatsu. After the passing of the previous king, he was chosen by Hourin and acceded to the throne as the Royal Hou. In the Sixth year of Eiwa, the reign of Chuutatsu had reached only thirty years. That year, Youshun Palace, the Imperial Seat, was stormed by a force of 100,000 soldiers. Unable to bear his tyrannic rule any longer, the armies of the eight province lords had risen up against him. In that year, The kingdom of Hou have lost its king and kirin. After the incident, no ranka for Hou has appeared on Mount Hou making the it uncertain when will the next king ascend the throne.

In the Second Month of the Second Year of Sekiraku at the end of the second month of the rule of the Queen of Kei, Six years since the death of the King of Hou, Gekkei the one who led the revolution against the king and refused to take the position of a temporary leader after the death have finally agreed to take the position to govern the kingdom while they are waiting for the kirin of Hou to be born with the blessing of the ex-princess of the late Chuutatsu. In the same year a ranka for Hou has appeared on Mount Hou.

Fifteen years passed since the birth of the Hou's Kirin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The long and harsh season of winter has finally ended and the Kingdom of Hou has welcomed the coming of the season of spring. Warm wind starts blowing and the hard snow melts that makes birds begin to whistle in their silvery voices. The people welcome the new season which is full of joy; hope and life were they are ready to forget the disastrous cold and snow storms. Thought the spring has come and people are happy they have lost a lot since the winter. The winter has become a really terrifying thing for the people of Hou. There is a very heavy and terrible cold. It destroys and freezes everything. The cold becomes unbearable, people start dying. There bloody and torn bodies lie everywhere. Those who survive are frozen and dumb. What made the winter more awful was the Youma that comes to every villages and attack people in order to survive. The people knew the reason why such unnatural occurrences happen. It was because of the missing presence of a king.

For each Kingdom king is a very vital thing. Without king disastrous things happen. Unnatural storms, disease, plague, harsher weathers and Youma attacking people will become common. Thought the spring has come for the people, making them happy they knew that this problem of chaos will not end until a king ascends the throne. But for now they are content that the hash season of winter has ended. They can only hope for the king to arrive. A hope that people of the Kingdom of Hou have always hold on to.

A young man who wore an armor with a mantle walked silently and entered a door that where the private office of the temporary King was doing his work. "Well... I see that you're still busy just like always..."

The man who was sitting in the room and was busy reading documents sigh and putted down the papers together with a pile of other documents in front of him. "There have been a lot of problems piling up. If not treated it will become a bigger problem. Anyway is there another problem you have to say Kyo?"

The young man called Kyo smiled and walked near the person and sited at the chair in front of the table. "Aren't you paranoid to much Gekkei?"

The man called Gekkei looked at the young man in front of him. The person was called Kyo the Daishiba of the Summer Ministry. At the age of fifteen he has become a high ranking official in the military and at the time of his ascend in the thrown fifteen years ago the young man have already occupied the position of Daishiba for a year. Thought he can be seen as a young man, he can never be taken lightly. He is known for his superior fighting ability and strategic mind. Thought he was a temporary emperor of Hou, He really did not like to be called as such but all officials still acts like he was becoming very formal in the exception of Kyo. When he told the kid once that he need not be so formal, the kid surprisingly accepted it without any reluctance. That's why he was the only one who has the guts to just enter his office without any notice. Thought he really like it. It makes him comfortable to have someone treat him like an equal. In reality he really didn't like to ascend the throne but because of circumstances he had to do it.

"Paranoid? I think I'm not... but every time you come here you have a bad news to tell so... I thought there is another bad news to be heard." Gekkei said with a small laugh.

"Is that so? I never noticed it..." The youth said as he began to think. "Anyway how is the thing going?"

With a heavy sigh Gekkei look back at the papers piled at his office. "Everything is busy... there are problems here and there but the most important thing is Taiho can't still find a king."

"Well maybe because he is looking at the wrong place and forgot to look at what is in front of him." Kyo said in a matter-of-fact way.

"What do you mean by that?" Gekkei asked puzzled by what the other mean.

"I mean... Maybe he is looking far and wide and forgot to look at you... maybe that is the reason he still can't find the king."

"Don't talk such nonsense..."

"Hey! I'm talking about the truth here... Without you, the kingdom might have become ruines now... You have been managing this kingdom for many years now. It's enough prof that you are the best candidate for the throne. Officially I mean..."

"What ever... I never intend to become a king... I am merely waiting for the new king to arrive and when that time comes I will devote everything to him."

"Whatever... I'll not recognize a king that I don't think is capable of doing something good." He stood up from his seat and started to leave. "And oh by the way... The province of Houri is starting upraising... There is someone there that claimed that he is the new emperor but you're just stopping him from ascending..." After saying this he left the other man with another problem that made the other have a headache.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Somewhere......

"How is he?" A voice called softly not wanting to awaken the sleeping figure near his husband.

"He is fine... I think he'll be waking up any time." answered the husband. "Anyway we should let him rest for now." He said and started to leave the small room.

"Ok..." She said as she took the water filled bowl near the child. Giving a last glance at the sleeping figure she closed the door silently.

"Taiho..." A voice called out.

A boy who was in his late teens began to move. The boy has a very fine silver white hair and fair porcelain like skin. His eyelids slowly opened and a pale white eye focused to the bright light coming from a window besides the bed. "Where... Where am I? Shinkan... What happened" He said weakly and started to seat up straight.

"Taiho... You lost consciousness when we were attacked by a group of rebel who wanted to take you. They used a lot of blood in order to weaken you so. Fortunately a shoku appeared and we were able to escape. But the problem is that we have come to a unknown place."

The conversation was taken to a halt when the door opened and a woman in her early thirties entered. "Oh I see... you're awake... We were worried when my husband and our son found you floating in the middle of the sea while they were fishing." She said as she walked towards the teen and sat at the chair besides the bed. She then putted her hands gently at his head that took the teen by surprise. "That's good... your fever has gone down." She smiled at the frozen teen. "I thought you will be sleeping for a couple of day before waking up... but I think you are stronger than I thought."

"I see... you where the one that saved me." He said in a monotone voice. "I thank you... But may I ask where I am now?"

"Where? Oh! Sorry I forgot to tell you... Well we are now in one of the villages of Mizu no kuni."

"Mizu no kuni?" He said in astonishment. He never heard of such place before. 'I think I have come to a place that I never know. But it might be fate that made me come here... maybe this is the place where my king is.' He thought silently as he looked outside the window.

* * *

**SilverMT: Ok!!!! This is the first one! This is like a teaser... I like to see if there are people who are interested in this story...If there are a lot of reviews and people who like it then I will continue with the next chapter... So if you like it start reviewing!!! ^.^ **


End file.
